the after years
by Dalexfan1
Summary: Despite trying to keep his Crime fighting to a minimum, a threat to America causes the adventure-loving Dan Fisher and his wife, Alex to take action.
1. Bedtime Story

After exposing the corrupt governor of knew York Dan sped home and changed from his hero outfit into street cloths. As he smiled at his dog who had walked up. "Buddy my friend I'm getting too old for this." Then walking into his daughter's room he made his way over to her crib and smiled.

Alex sat down watching the sun set on the roof then rushed hearing Dan telling Jana a story about his adventure as a savior. She made her way in listening to Dan. "But the Mighty Hero was not afraid of the evil one he raced across city saving the people of the world! Then leaping up to the building used his mighty strength to hurl the cursed device into space as people cheered." Then the man turned as he saw Alex. "And then what did the Hero do?" she asked smiling Dan smiled "well ducked out of sight and sped back home to his beautiful wife and his lovely daughter. Never to do anything so foolish or dangerous again." Dan finished Alex laughed and shook her head asking if this was his way of putting the baby to sleep. Dan smiled kneeled down kissed his daughter on the forhead and said "good night my princess."

"She loves to hear your stories." The women stated Dan shrugged, "It's just the sound of my voice, one day she'll have no time for them." Alex smiled "I never grow tired of them, why should she?" Dan smiled and kissed her "I love you." The walked out of Jana's room Alex smiled saying she had Dan's strength. "Today she punched a hole in the wall." Dan chuckled Alex put her arm on Dan's shoulder "Daniel…." She stopped as Dan winced and seeing her worried expression said it was only a scratch. "Danny You promised me." She stated sadly "I'm Tired of waiting up at night for you to come home alive." Dan nodded "The governor is being removed from office, today was Ridgeways Last flight." The man assured her and added from now on they'd grow old together with their five children. "Let's start with three." She laughed then they kissed.


	2. The Fight

**5 years later**

At convenient store a gang member held his gun to the casher as other people lay on the ground. "All of it in The bag now!" the casher did as instructed as the robbers made their way outside A blur sped by them knocking the money out of their hands as people cheered It was Ridgeway as the men fired their guns Ridgeway walked up to them and hurled two of the gang members across the street knocking them out he turned to the last one who had one bullet left. "You can either put the gun down or I can dodge the bullets like I did before." The hero stated the man dropped the gun and Ran like hell Ridge way rolled his eyes. Picking up an empty soda can he hurled it at the robber, the can hit its target knocking the man out. As the police arrived Ridgeway sped home.

* * *

Dan arrived home and changed into his street cloths. As he turned around he saw Alex she walked up and kissed him. As their lips parted she said "Please tell me that's the last of them, Tell me we're free." Dan smiled saying they were free. That night by the fire place Alex poured two glasses of wine.

"To us." Dan said raising his glass Alex smiled.

"To us." The two glasses collided softly and the two drank the wine. Alex smiled "I wish I could have seen you today." Dan smiled "I'm here now." Then the two sat down "I can't believe it we can live our lives and take Jana on a trip to New York, I wonder how much it has changed." Alex stated excitedly

"Alex…." Dan began but never got to finish as she continued "and Florida I hear the beaches there are great." Dan sighed "Alex I've been thinking." Alex smiled and said "That's never a good thing." Dan chuckled and started again. "I've been thinking if we leave Chicago we can only stay a few months."

Alex shrugged

"So?"

"Well crime spree is only down 20% the cops can't be everywhere." Alex frowned was he serious? He said he'd settle down and spend time with her and Jana. "Alex I know what your thinking." Dan said as she began to sit up Dan sat up and grabbed her arm. "Alex, Listen, listen, listen." He said then put his left and right finger together saying "here's me here's New York We're this far apart." Alex slowly shook her head glaring at her husband. Sighing she got up and poured the rest of her wine in the fire. "I can't believe it, I can't believe I fell for it." The Wizard said with growing anger in her voice Dan looked down "A husband promises to quit and his magical wife believes him, how could I be so stupid?" she said disgusted Dan said she was over reacting Alex stopped in her tracks. "I'm over reacting?" the wizard demanded in forced calm "well yeah." She started walking towards Dan "You made a promise Daniel."

Dan couldn't look her in the eye.

"I know." He replied

Alex continued towards Dan pointing at him. "We made a promise!" her voice was raising

"I know." He replied again

"You are missing your daughter's entire life!" Alex stated harshly Dan got up saying that wasn't true.

"Really?" Alex asked firmly Dan nodded. "okay what part did she play in her school play?" Dan smiled "That's easy a fairy." Alex shook her head "Okay so I missed one school play where is the proof?" Dan asked Alex's Next words were harsh "that you do not know your own daughter and worst she does not know you." Dan looked at her asking "what would you like me to do? Sit around all day watch TV and do nothing!" Dan had also raised his voice "IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK I DO? WATCH TV AND DO NOTHING?" The wizard yelled. Dan said she was twisting his words and that the world still needed Ridgeway. "No _you _still need Ridgeway." Dan went silent as Alex added "Look me in the eyes and say that's not true." Dan couldn't say anything Alex sighed "do you remember what you said the night Jana was born? You said _my family comes first."_ Dan looked down as Alex continued very calmly "Do you realize how lucky you are to have made it this far _aliv_e, that your enemies haven't discovered who you are?" Dan nodded Alex had calmed down and said "for five years you have fought for this world, why can't you live in it?"

Dan was about to say something when he heard sirens. Alex had tears in her eyes saying people needed him. "This is who I am Alex." Dan said Alex shook her head sadly "what happened to the man I married?" She asked sadly "What happened to the women who always liked action?" Dan asked the wizard had tears in her eyes as she said "She had a child!" Dan nodded "So, she's grown up to be a spoiled princess who has no idea what she's capable of or were she comes from." Dan said angry Alex stared her husband down. "If you walk out that door don't expect to sleep in this house tonight." Dan looked down "I guess I'll just take my suit case." Then added he loved her making his way to the door he passed Jana's room and stopped to see his daughter sleeping. He closed the door and sped off." Alex watched sadly.

* * *

The next morning Alex and Jana were walking around the city when Jana asked "why wasn't dad at breakfast this morning?" Alex smiled at her little girl. "I told you he went to work." Alex explained Jana looked sad her father was always working. "He's always working." She said bitterly there was so much hate in her voice Alex forced a laugh and said "yes he is." Then her daughter asked what Dan did "Well sweet heart he's…a detective he gathers information and works with other people to put together that information it's…it's very important stuff." Alex explained Jana looked up at her mother. "So he talks to people all day." Alex looked down and laughed her daughter could be so blunt at times. "Jana! You shouldn't be so hard on your father." She kneeled down next to her daughter and said "your more like him then you think, we'll talk more about this later okay." Jana nodded and saw Jamie and Bailey. "Can I play with Jamie now?" Alex nodded and told her daughter she loved her.

Then she saw two men one with a buzz cut and one with a beard staring at her she made her way down the street the two men fallowed. She walked faster. the two men had to jog but lost her as she flashed into an ally. The two men we're caught off guard and entered the same ally but were met by Alex's fists and feet the struggle was intense until one of them pulled a gun on her Alex pointed her wand at the other. "try it scumbag I guarantee you pull that trigger and I'll cast a spell that will end all three of us." The man was calm "Mrs. Russo please calm down all we want is to talk." Alex rolled her eyes. "Say's the man pointing the IMI Desert Eagle at my head." The man was surprised and continued "I'll put my gun down and you put your wand away." Alex nodded as she watched the man lowered his gun and holstered it alex put her wand away. "I'm impressed Mrs. Russo." The man said referring to the fact she knew what kind of gun he had. "Who are you?" "CIA but our question is, Who are you, Alex Russo wife to a Highly respected P.I.?" the one who had been pointing the gun at her asked. "Or the wife of a vigilante called ridgeway?" the other asked pulling a tattered shirt with A birds eye on it. Alex sighed and asked what they wanted. "You're help not your husbands yours you're country needs you."


End file.
